Like Riding a Carousel
by IchigoMashumaro
Summary: They are like riding in a carousel. The other one is unaware that the person she's chasing is also following her. They kept chasing each other in circles but they'll come to realize that one needs to get off and wait for the other.
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write a story for a long time, and here it is, my very first story.

I started writing this story on late November this year. It's supposed to be published with complete chapters, but I can't wait any longer. So even if I haven't finished it yet, I decided to publish the first two chapters. There's still a long way to go before I can complete writing the chapters and I assure you, it will be a long story. I need to proofread the chapter first before I upload it because sometimes I forget to change some scenes in the story. And I have to look up the previous chapters and change something when I think of a better storyline.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading it ;))

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I woke up earlier than usual, to think that classes are over. I flip over and stretched. Still, I'm too lazy to get up, so I just stay in bed as I indulge myself reading the book that Kei lent me. I take this as an opportunity to relax and be free from school works.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Without leaving my eyes on what I'm reading, I stretched my arms and reached for my phone on the bedside table but almost toppled it on the floor. I put down the book as I look on the screen to see who is calling. Seeing the name of the caller, I grinned. It's Youko. I immediately put the receiver on my ear.

"Hey, isn't it early for you to call?" I smirked.

"Good afternoon to you too. Well yes, if 12 noon is too early for you." she replied sarcastically.

I look on the wall clock to check the time, and it really is 12 noon.

"I didn't realize it's this late."

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I was just reading."

"Let me guess, you haven't eaten breakfast yet?"

"Mmm…nope, I haven't, but now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to get hungry." I chuckled.

"It's good that I called you, you could have forgotten that you need to eat. By the way, are you free today?"

"Yep, I'm totally free. Why?"

"I was just wondering if I could invite you to dinner later, after that we'll go to a club at Roppongi that my friend owns, he invited me to come. I asked Eriko already. So, you wanna go?"

I can't help but smile by the thought of seeing two of my closest friends again, especially Youko.

"I'm cool with it. But is it okay if we join you? I mean, you're the only one who is invited."

"Of course. Besides, I asked him if I can bring friends with me and he's absolutely fine with it."

"Okay then. What time will we meet?"

"How about 7:30 at De Mari Café?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Okay, bye. Oh wait, be sure to eat lunch okay? And don't be late."

"Yes dear."

"Stop fooling around, Sei. Bye."

Then, she hung up. _She hasn't changed. _I thought to myself.

I get out of bed and went directly to the kitchen to prepare lunch. I open the refrigerator to get some ingredients but only found a jar of apricot jam, three eggs and a bottle of soda. So, I decided to eat outside and after that, do grocery shopping. I still have enough time to get it all done.

After showering and getting dressed, I drive to the nearest fast food to eat. Noticing that it is packed with customers, I decided to order a take-out. And because I'm starving, I walked directly to the counter to order.

"Good afternoon ma'am and welcome! What will your order be?" the lady cashier asked with a wide smile.

"I'll have a Beef and Mushroom Burger with medium fries and a hot oolong tea to go."

"Is there anything more ma'am?"

"No, that'll be enough."

"Then it would be 520 yen, ma'am."

I opened my wallet to get cash as the cashier dashed to prepare my order. As soon as she set the paper bag containing the food that I ordered to the counter, I gave her the money.

"Thank you for giving the exact amount. Here's your order and receipt. Enjoy!"

"Thank you." I winked at the cashier as she blushed slightly.

I got inside my car and begun eating my not-so-healthy brunch. After 20 minutes of munching and swallowing the ever so big burger, I looked at my wristwatch and noticed that it is nearly 2:30. But because it is illegal to eat while driving, I hurriedly chew the last bite of sandwich and gulped it down to my throat until I nearly choked. Luckily, the oolong tea isn't that hot anymore. I started the car and the engine came to life. At this kind of situation where I need to catch up time, I end up driving like a maniac. I stepped on the accelerator and drove the poor beetle down the road, avoiding pedestrians, and overtaking slow cars. Fortunately, I arrived at the grocery store without getting arrested of speed driving.

I arrived on my apartment exhausted. For the nth time, I check what time it is, 4:48. Actually, this is the first time I care about time and I can tell that this is an achievement for me. Well, I don't want to be late, or Youko will nag me again.

Youko.

Even before onee-sama graduated, Youko has been there for me, especially on that fateful Christmas Eve. At first, I just want her out of my life, away from her meddling. Until recently, it hit me like a slap across the face. Since we went to college, I began to miss her. I miss her so badly that I can't get her out of my mind. I've been worried that she might drift away from me. _Who will help me get up when I hit rock bottom?_ Worse, she'll find someone whom she'll "meddle" with. I don't know what I would do when that happens.

_I don't want to lose her._ It will be too painful, more painful than what happen between me and Shiori. I'll surely lose my sanity if that time comes. It has become our weekly routine, calling and chatting with each other.

The way I feel about her is very strong, almost as strong as I felt about Shiori before she left me. _No_, it is more than that. But I'm afraid of showing these feelings, so I decided to hold on to it, _even if it's killing me_. I sighed deeply at the thought of her. Then I remember that I have something more important to do.

I'm not usually self-conscious, but this is Eriko and Youko we're talking about, I don't want to get seen wearing shabby clothes hanging out with two nicely dressed ladies. So I choose to go with a white button down long sleeves, which I folded just beneath my elbows, a striped gray tuxedo vest that I left unbuttoned, slim fit jeans and a pair of brown suede flat heeled boots. To complete the outfit, I put on a red scarf. I'm good to go, but first, I take a good look at myself at the mirror. Perfect.

* * *

Please send me a message if you found something unclear on the story. I'd be glad to explain it for you :D


	2. Chapter 2

I'll make things clear, there are two POVs: One is Youko's and the other is Sei's. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Youko**

As usual, I'm the first to arrive at the meeting place. It has been 5 minutes since I entered the restaurant and I have not seen either Eriko or Sei. So, I just looked through the menu the waiter gave me. Then, at the corner of my eyes, I saw Eriko arriving. I set down the menu on the table and turned my attention on her. She took off her light brown trench coat, revealing a silk red sleeveless top tucked in a tiered folded-pleat skirt. I smiled when I noticed that she isn't wearing her headband.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." She said while she sits down in front of me.

"It's fine. I too just arrived minutes ago."

"Where's Sei?"

"She hasn't arrived yet. So, you took your headband off." I gestured on her hair.

"Ah, yes. I decided to change my look. What do you think?" She turned her head to the left then to the other side to let me take a good look on her new hairstyle.

"It suits you." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled back.

I checked my watch to look at the time. "Sei is late." I hissed.

As if on cue, Sei walked across our table with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry. I got caught up in traffic." She uttered as she set herself down on the chair to my right.

"Sei wouldn't be Sei without being late." Eriko teased "By the way, you look good on your clothes."

Sei just grinned at her. "Shall we order? I'm famished. I've been busy all day."

"I thought you're free today?" I asked.

"Yes, I am free, until I saw that my pantry is nearly empty." She retorted while looking through the menu. I just shrugged at her.

"I'm ready to order." She looked up at me then said, "You look stunning on that dress by the way."

That totally surprised me; I blinked twice at her without saying a word. There's minute of silence.

"My my, didn't see that coming." Eriko broke the silence "How 'bout me? Have you noticed something new about me?" Eriko smiled at Sei while batting her eyelashes like she's flirting with her.

Sei looked at her carefully. "O-ooh! You covered your large – ow!" I'm guessing Eriko just kicked Sei under the table.

"Let's just order, okay." I exclaimed trying to change the subject "Waiter!" I lifted my hand and gestured to the waiter who is standing not far from our table. "We're ready to order."

"What will be your order ma'am?"

"I'll have a Grilled Mediterranean Shrimp Linguine."

"Mine is Honey-Citrus Grilled Chicken." Eriko declared as the waiter jot down our orders.

"And I'll have a Grilled Sirloin Steak." Sei uttered.

"How about drinks, ma'am?"

"Apple Juice?" I asked the two and they nodded.

"Is there anything more, ma'am?" the waiter asked.

"And three slices of Strawberry Cheesecake.

"I'll pay for the dessert." I winked at the two girls and they smiled. The waiter repeated the order before he walked away.

"So, how have the two of you been? It's been months seen we've seen each other." I asked cheerfully.

"Nothing much. College kept me busy. I'm so strained from studying and doing projects, particularly now since exams have just ended." Eriko answered.

"Hmm…Really? I thought your brothers are the ones who kept you busy. Don't you date them anymore?" Sei joked as Eriko rolled her eyes.

"Now that I moved out of our house, they can't bother me. Besides, ever since I introduced Eiji-san, they stopped asking me on dates."

"Who's Eiji?" I asked.

"That's Yamanobe-sensei's first name. I thought you knew."

I shook my head, "No. You never really told us his first name."

"Is that so?" she giggled.

"Are you still in love with him, or you've proposed again to another man?" Sei grinned and wriggled her eyebrows.

"Sei, Sei, Sei. I may be fickle, but when it comes to my feelings, it never changes." Eriko beamed, "How about you Satou-san, are you dating someone? I heard that you're really famous in Lillian University, and being the flirt you are, I'm sure there is." she suddenly asked, putting Sei on hot seat.

As a matter of fact, part of me wants to hear her answer and part of me hesitated. Although I call her almost weekly, I didn't have the courage to ask about her personal life because I'm afraid that I might not like what I'll hear. My heart beats uncontrollably as I waited for her answer.

"Sorry to disappoint you Torii-san but I'm not dating anyone, I'm busy with school works." She finally responded.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat what you said? I think I didn't hear it right."

"I just got uninterested, alright." Sei cried with annoyance in her voice.

"That's boring then."Eriko pouted while flailing her hand in front of her face.

I looked at Sei relieved, but to my surprise, she looked at me back. I searched deeply into those brilliant steel blue eyes for any sign, but couldn't find anything. There was sadness in them but her gaze is unwavering. I have known her actions and thoughts for so many years, but right now, I don't know what she's thinking. Then suddenly, an unpleasant thought flashed on my mind, _Maybe I'm the reason she's not dating someone. Am I holding her back?_ I looked down with grief.

At first, it was just mere concern why I got myself involved with Sei. She was an introvert who always looks through the window, longing to break free; her eyes have the color of the sky when it's about to rain and there was sadness in it. Every day, I made an effort to talk to her and even invited her to join a club but she declined. It only seemed that I was just a nuisance to her. But that never stopped me from, as what she would say, meddling to her affairs.

Then, in our first year of high school, I started to develop feelings for her. As a result, I become engrossed in her personal life, to the point that she's pushing me away. What hurt me the most was that she was deeply in love with someone and even vowed that she's the last person that she'll love.

"Excuse me ma'am, here's your order." The waiter interrupted and carefully placed our order in front of us.

"Do you need anything more, ma'am?" he asked us.

"No, that would be all. Thank you." Eriko responded, and then the waiter left.

The dinner was unusually quiet, and the food was remarkable. After paying the bill, we proceed to my friend's nightclub located six blocks away from De Mari. We rode in Sei's beetle because she's the only one who brought a car, while Eriko and I are seated at the back. She drove as I instructed the directions to her. Naturally, Sei drove like a maniac. She maneuvered through the streets recklessly. When the traffic light turned red, she instantaneously stepped on the break. The tires screeched as Eriko and I lurched forward.

"Sei!" we screamed at the ever so careless friend in unison.

"Are you trying to kill us? We're not in a hurry so slow down!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sei apologized "I'll try to be more careful."

"So where do we go?" she asked when the traffic light changed to green.

"Turn left on the next intersection." I replied as she followed my direction.

"Stop right there." I pointed my finger at a building on the right side of the street "You can park the car on the parking space in front of the bar."

* * *

I don't actually know Yamanobe-sensei's first name, and I don't think it was mentioned on the anime. So, I gave him a name: Eiji. I don't know where it came from, but I think I've read it somewhere, or it's just my imagination. Either way, I think the name suits him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who reviewed my story. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sei**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Eriko as she got out of the car. I grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes on me.

The front exterior reveals that the place is high-class. Above the entrance door; there is a big sign with blue and red neon lights that says "_Les Feux de Rampe_". As we walked towards the entrance; there is a long queue ahead of us waiting to enter the club.

"Are we going to get through this crowd?" Eriko asked.

"Don't worry. Just follow me." We followed Youko through the entrance and we are greeted by two bulky bouncers in black tuxedo. Youko approached them and opened her clutch bag. I looked at Eriko and we just shrugged. She pulled out a gold card and presented it to the bouncer who checked the card thoroughly. Once it is confirmed, he opened the red door for us.

"Come on." Youko waved her hand at us and we walked inside with her leading us.

Once we got in, a man, who I assume a waiter, welcomed us, "Good evening, I'll be your waiter for the night. Please follow me" We followed him inside. The place is posh looking and lively with blue and purple neon lights. I can hear the loud and dynamic music that makes my chest pump.

"This is so cool." I muttered while examining the place.

"This is your friend's right?" Eriko asked Youko, like me she also seemed fascinated.

"Yes, you'll meet him later."

As we got through the hallway, I didn't expected that there aren't much people as I expected it to be. Still, it looked much more sophisticated, with blue lights. The walls are decorated with large and trendy silver ornaments, and the ceiling is rather high for a two-storey bar. There are high tables and chairs located around the dance floor where the crowd gathered.

"This way please." We went past the mob, dancing outrageously and enjoying the music. The waiter guided us to a less rowdy area. I observed that there is a red rope railing that prevented anyone to enter the area, and the seating is far more different than the other tables. This one has a u-shaped white leather sofa with a coffee table at the center and the place is much more illuminated. I suppose that this is a VIP lounge. The waiter undid the rope railing to let us in.

"Can I get you drinks, ladies?" asked the courteous waiter.

Eriko looked at the menu next to her, "I'll have the Tropical Rock with less alcohol."

"Long Island Iced Tea for me." I declared.

"Mine's Double Berry Mix." requested Youko.

"I'll be back shortly with your orders. Excuse me". The waiter said and left us.

Eriko is seated next to Youko, and I sat opposite to them for a reason. In that way, I can take a good look at Youko better.

I can't believe what I said to her a while ago at the restaurant. I just blurted it out all of a sudden. Even I was taken aback. Good thing Eriko changed the subject, or else I wouldn't know what to say. But really, she's stunning on that red strapless puff skirt mini dress that goes inches above her knee, revealing her long and slender legs. The dress hugged her body and emphasizes her curves. _Just the thought of it…_ I shook my head violently to keep myself from thinking such dirty thoughts.

"Are you okay?" asked Eriko, noticing what I did.

"Hmm? Oh. I was just thinking how _wild_ it was out there." I lied and gestured on the dance floor, "I didn't expect you to come to this kind of place." I grinned at Youko, knowing that she's not fond of boisterous places.

"As I said, my friend just invited me." she defended.

"So, where's your friend?" Eriko asked with her chin rested on the back of her hand.

"I can't find him. I already sent a message telling him where we are." Youko looked around searching for someone, and then faced us.

"Wait, you ordered an alcoholic drink?" I remembered that she almost got sick when the three of us went out drinking the night after our graduation. After drinking two glasses of flavored vodka, her face was so flushed. We had to make up an excuse to her parents when we brought her home.

"No, I ordered a mocktail." She beamed at me.

"Youko, how's law school by the way?" Eriko asked me.

"Very hectic. If only my parents haven't chosen a career for me, I would have gone to a liberal arts college like you." Her voice was weary.

"Is that so?"

Youko had wanted to attend to a liberal arts college since high school. Given that both her parents are world renowned lawyers, they want their only daughter to pursue similar career. She ruefully said that, since they're the ones who are paying her tuition fee, she agreed to their decision.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here are your drinks." The waiter set down our drinks.

The waiter left us after Youko thanked him.

Then, Eriko asked a question that I don't want to hear, "How about your love life? I bet you have tons of admirers."

As Youko opened her mouth, I interrupted just to avoid the subject, "Eh. Eriko, do you have many admirers too? Tell us about them. Don't tell me that you're cheating on Yamanobe-sensei."

"Don't put me in the hot seat, Sei. I'm asking Youko."

"Oh, so you are cheating on him then?"

"No, I'm not and cut it off already. What's wrong with you?" she ticked off. Both of them looked at me, bewildered.

"Stop arguing you two." scolded Youko.

"Okay, okay." I held up my hands in defeat.

"So?" she turned to Youko, ignoring me. I braced myself, and if only they can't see me, I'll cover my ears. My fists are clenched tightly, preventing violence.

"There are guys who confessed," she sighed.

Wait. _Did she just blush? _ It was an unnoticeable blush, but when you look closely, you'll see it. After years of friendship, I haven't seen her like this. If only not for that stupid question, I would have enjoyed looking at her in such state. But I admit, it's unusually cute, and this is Youko we are talking about, the refined and composed Miss Lillian.

"Do you like any of them? I suppose you do because I saw my brother's friends from law school, they are all dashing. Well, not all, almost maybe." I'm so furious at Eriko right now.

"Yes, they're smart and _mostly_ good-looking. But I'm not interested in any of them." She raised her hands and using her fingers, she quoted on the word _mostly_.

Hearing those words, I sighed in relief.

"Why? Did you at least try to date one of them?"

I'm not comfortable hearing her interrogations. I just drank my iced tea and sat in silence.

"I dated a guy once because he's really persistent and dashing," she let out a deep sigh. "but I didn't like him. He's a total chatterbox. Thanks to him, I gained knowledge about flowers." She narrated and took a sip on her drink.

"What? Flowers?"

"Yes, flowers. He's fond of flowers. No, let me rephrase it, he has a flower fetish."

Eriko and I burst into laughter. "You've got yourself a girl date. What did you do?" she asked.

Youko paused for a moment then continued, "Nothing, I just sat there trying to look astounded by his knowledge in flower reproduction. Until I got bored to death, so I excused myself to a phone call. I felt guilty afterwards."

I suppressed my laughter trying not to spew out what I'm drinking, while Eriko, she just laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"I… I can't believe…you did that! And…about that…flower reproduction thing, that…was…hilar…ious!" she blurt out in between chortles.

"Poor guy!" I joked. I also can't believe that she would actually do such things but it's so darn funny how I imagined her doing those things to someone, it seems so bizarre.

Then, I recalled something, "Hey, was that the time you called me and you were talking about something I didn't understand."

"Yes. Sorry 'bout that." she apologized while giggling.

"Looks like you're having fun here." We didn't notice that someone came.

* * *

O-hoho! Who's intrigued about the person who suddenly spoke?

Chapter 4 is next. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chap 4, Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sei**

Youko stood from her sit and approached the man."Naru!" she enthusiastically called. "You're finally here." She uttered as she clung her arm on his. A pang of jealousy crept all over me as they approached our table, Youko put on her cunning smile. I felt a pain in my chest. Who the _hell_ is this man to her?

He is tall, maybe the same age as us three. His windblown dark brown hair is perfect. And _NO_, I'm not attracted to him in any way possible, even if he's, I admit, dashingly gorgeous.

We stood up to greet Youko's friend and Eriko immediately moved to my side.

"This is Yukawa Naruki. He's the friend I'm talking about." Youko announced. "This is Torii Eriko and Satou Sei, my best friends." She introduced us to him.

"Pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand to Eriko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. You can call me Eriko." she shook his hand then said, "Thank you for inviting us here." She has this dreadfully sweet smile plastered on her face. I can see it clearly, she's undeniably attracted to him.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Naruki."He turned to me and offered his hand. I hesitantly shook his hand.

I smiled at him and said, "I'm Satou Sei. Thanks for the invite." There was a tension between us, like an invisible force trying to repulse us both. I release his hand cautiously.

We took our respective seats; Youko and Yukawa-san sat on the opposite side.

"Could you please scoot a little?"requested Eriko. I raised an eyebrow and obeyed her request while she took a seat next to me.

"Thank you." She murmured to me. "So, how long have you been friends with Youko?" she queried pertaining to Yukawa-san.

"We're friends since childhood. We were about six or seven years old back then." He replied.

"Yes, we first met on a party right?" asked Youko, trying recall the memories.

"Tells us how you met!" Eriko exclaimed like an overly excited kid. _Bleh! _I secretly stick my tongue out in annoyance.

"I can't remember if it was a birthday party or something like that."

"I'm pretty sure it was a social gathering." reminded Youko.

"Mm, you remembered? Anyway, it was really boring because I didn't saw any kids like me in the party, only adults talking about serious stuff. So I wander around the event hall until I saw a cute girl, about my age, who is standing alone in an empty area. Without thinking, I approached her and tried to talk to her but she is really shy, so I ended up having a monologue. But after that, she got close to me and we were inseparable."

"That's so adorable. But I didn't know that Youko's shy when she was young." Eriko giggled.

"Yep. She really has changed a lot. Even her hairstyle changed."

"Yes. I remember I had long hair when I was little." She smiled sweetly.

"Actually, I have a picture of her with me when we were kids. Wanna see?" he took out his leather wallet and pulled out a picture.

"You still have that?" Youko asked.

Yukawa-san handed the picture to us. In the photograph, a boy stood beside a little Youko who is smiling sweetly. Her long glorious hair flows down to her waist and her bangs doesn't part at the center, rather it is combed sideward. She was charmingly cute.

"Thanks, Sei." to my surprise, Youko spoke.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"You said she was charmingly cute." pointed out Eriko.

"Oh, did I?" I said touching my lips.

"Told you she was cute. But now, she's drop dead gorgeous." _Tss. What a flirt!_

"Stop it, Naru. You're exaggerating." she giggled.

He looked at Youko in the eyes as if they're having a conversation just by staring at each other. The intimacy made me sick. I really, really hate to admit it but they make a perfect match.

_What the hell are you thinking Sei? Don't be stupid. You can't give up so easily. Besides, they're just friends... I think_. Shaking my head, I tried to make myself believe that they are _just friends_. Frustrated, I drank my iced tea straight up.

"Are you okay?" whispered Eriko who is leaning to my side. I nodded without saying a word. "I don't believe you."

"Is something the matter?" Youko asked us.

"No. I'm just asking Sei to accompany me to the powder room."

"No I di– ow!" she nudged me hard on my side with her elbow. _Eriko, how many times do you need to hit me? _I mentally cried.

"Please excuse us for a bit." Unable to complain, she dragged me away from the lounge, while the two are just staring at us curiously.

"Slow down, Eriko. Where are we going?" I probed but she didn't respond.

As soon as we're far from them, she halted. She let go of my wrist and turned to face me.

"Okay, spill it." Eriko demanded.

"Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb Sei. What are you doing back there? First, you complimented Youko on how she looks but didn't even notice me."

"What? Jealous again?" I wriggled my eyebrows.

"No, and don't change the subject. I'm not done yet. Second, you interrupted me while I was asking Youko about her love life as if you don't want to talk about it. And when Naruki-san arrived, it was like you don't want him there. You're smile is so fake when he introduced himself to you. So, you're really in love with Youko huh?" I'm guilty in every word she said but the last one alarmed me.

"H-how did you know?"

"S-so you're really in love with her?" her eyes widened while pointing her index finger at me.

"B-but I thought you already knew? How come your reaction is so over the top?"

"I'm just testing you. I can't believe you fall for that." She laughed.

"You tricked me y-you dekochin!" I pointed my index finger on her forehead and she covered it with her hands.

"When did you become conscious about your feelings for her?"

"…-ther." I murmured.

"What? I can't hear you. This is a club Sei, not a church."

"I said, just recently when we stopped seeing each other!" I yelled.

"So, it's just recently huh. What made you see her as more than just a friend?"

"What are you, a private investigator?"

"Just answer me already."

"Ugh." I sighed deeply, "… I…I got scared that she'll find a hot boyfriend and she'll stop taking care of me."

"Aw, you poor thing." She patted my head with her hand but I pushed it back. "I won't ask you anymore if you have already told her, 'cause it seems that you haven't. But I strongly suggest that you should, because based from what I perceived, she's really close with Naruki-san, and I can see that he likes her very much. One more thing, her birthday's near, it should be the best time to tell her."

"But I don't even know if she likes me that way. Well, I have a hunch but that's not enough to tell whether she likes me or not. What should I do? Eriko~!" I whined like a child.

"Figure that out yourself. Let's go back now. They might be wondering what's taking us so long."

"What a good friend you are." I said sarcastically.

"It's not like I don't want to help you or anything, it's just that I also don't know what to do. Mmm…Maybe you should do what I did when I confessed to Eiji-san. Be straightforward."

"Okay, I'll take that as an advice, great Eriko-sama." I smirked at her.

We went back to the VIP Lounge but we were taken aback from what we saw, Youko covering her mouth with her hand and Yukawa-san's lips are touching it; his left hand is wrapped around her waist while his right hand is gripping her shoulder. Another thing that made me furious is that Youko didn't even bother shoving him. I got enraged when I saw Yukawa-san's inappropriate action, but Eriko quickly grasped my hand to stop me from attacking him.

"Ehem." Eriko disturbed their little fun time.

* * *

I'll be uploading chapter 5 maybe next week (I don't exactly know when...). I'll leave you guys hanging for now, 'cause I still have to review for final exam. I so hate programming!


	5. Chapter 5

Happy Holidays guys!

Hai, dozo...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Youko**

"Please excuse us for a bit." Eriko said while dragging Sei.

There's something going on between those two. I wonder what they're up to. We are left alone sitting on the VIP lounge.

"Youko?" Naru broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"About Satou-san…"

"What about her?"

"You like her, don't you?" I was surprised after hearing what he said.

"W-what are you t-talking about? Of course not, and what makes you say that?" my words are staggering.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're bad at lying. And based from my observation, you look at her just like the way you looked at me when we were still in love." He smirked then winked.

"Ah-I don't like her that way!" Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"You're so cute when you lie, my darling Youko." He purred then pulled me close and poked my right cheek with his cold finger. "Admit it already. She's the reason why you broke up with me, right?"

"Stop it!" I tried to push him away from me but he tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"I won't let you go if you don't tell me the truth."

"Okay, okay! I admit it…I-I love her." I murmured.

"Hm? So, you don't only like her, you love her. Youko, I'm so jealous!" He pouted then hugged me closer.

"Hey, I said stop it. I already said the truth."

He let me go from his bear hug. "Do you know if she also has feelings for you?"

"If I only knew that she also likes me, then we would have been together now, right?" I gave him an irksome remark.

"Good point. My Youko's so smart." He again pulled me into a tight hug I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't change at all, you're so clingy."

"I can't help it. Why did you even decided to break up with me? I don't mind you liking or seeing someone."

"Don't bring that up, Naru-kun." I poked his forehead, he grinned.

"Can I at least have one last kiss?" He said jokingly.

He puckered his lips and moved his face close to mine but I'm faster than him, I covered my hand on my lips as his lips touched the back of my hand.

"Naru! How many times do I have to tell you to stop! Someone might see us!" I protested.

"Ehem." I didn't notice that Eriko and Sei are back, horror struck me when I saw them.

I pushed Naru away from me, knowing that they saw us in this position. I turned my attention to Sei; she has an indignant look plastered on her face. I panicked inwardly. I want to die of embarrassment and distress, or just disappear into thin air.

"Care to tell us what's happening here? Are you two just friends…or lovers?" asked Eriko with a questioning look.

"No! No, we're not lovers!" I objected.

"That hurts, Youko!" Naru whimpered playfully, I looked at him unpleasantly. He just turned his attention to Eriko, "But I'm afraid she's telling the truth. You see, I'm just asking for a parting kiss. My bad." He grinned.

"Parting kiss?" Finally, Sei spoke. _Uh-oh!_

"Yes, didn't she tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Eriko raised an eyebrow.

_Don't tell them. Please. _My mind screamed.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend." _Ugh. He said it!_

"No way!" Eriko exclaimed.

"N-no, she didn't tell us about it." Sei spoke in disbelief and she has that you-didn't-even-tell-us-that-you-had-a-boyfriend-and-now-explain look directed towards me.

"I didn't tell you about it because you didn't ask me about my personal life, so I didn't bother telling you." I looked down to avoid their glares.

"That's not an excuse, Youko. We are your best friends." Eriko demanded. "Does Sachiko know about this? Or at least anyone in the Yamayurikai?" she queried.

"Sachiko doesn't, but my Onee-sama does because she's Naru's cousin. Sorry for not telling." I explained.

"When did you two started your relationship?"

"At the start of our third year in middle school." I answered.

"But it only lasted for a year. She's the one who broke up." Naru interrupted. "She told me that she likes someone and didn't want our relationship to be one-sided."

I secretly looked at Sei who is just sitting silently, as compared to Eriko who keeps firing questions about my long gone relationship with Naru.

"Who is it?" Sei looked up and I was surprised that she even cared about my personal life. I looked at Naru and shot him a warning glare.

"She didn't tell me."

I sighed in relief.

"Youko?" probed Eriko.

"Ah-um…I..." I dug my brain for an answer, "y-you don't know her." I lied.

"Her? So, it's a girl?" Eriko has her hyper-mode turned on again.

"Yes." I smiled nervously.

"Is she from Lillian?"

I slowly nodded, "But that's all I can tell you."

"And here I thought that both of us are the only ones I know who are straight in Lillian. Now, I take that back." She beamed as if she knows something that I don't.

"That's very straightforward, Eriko-san." Naru chuckled.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry for disappointing you, Eriko." I kid.

"No you didn't, I'm actually amused." Again, she showed a knowing smile.

Abruptly, Sei stood up from her seat, "Excuse me. I need to go to the comfort room." She smiled at us.

"Again?"

"Uh, yes."

I nodded and she left us.

"What's with her? She looks bothered." I asked Eriko.

"She realized something which she should have realized a long time ago."

"What did she realize?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This and that." She simply replied. But I didn't really understand the meaning of what she said, so I just shrugged.

**Sei**

I decided to get booze. I don't care if I get intoxicated. All I want is for Youko's attention. So, here I am sitting on a barstool waiting for my drink.

"Here's your tequila ma'am." The bartender set down a small glass of liquid that looks like water, and a saucer with a slice of lemon on it.

I chugged it down. Tears welled up my eyes as the hard liquor slide down to my throat. I swallowed it hard and struggled not to cough. I slammed the shot glass on the table as I finished knocking back the sharp, bitter fluid then sucked the slice of lemon.

"I'll have another glass." I ordered to the waiter. He set down another glass in front of me.

After chugging plenty of tequila, let alone know how many glasses have I drank, I feel lightheaded and dizzy. My eyesight is blurry and the surroundings became hazy.

"I found her!" a familiar voice yelled.

* * *

I just want to share something for the yuri fans out there. I recently watched a japanese movie called "Love My Life". It's originally a manga and later turned to a movie. I guarantee you, the movie is so adorable and sweet and the story is incredible. Actually, this is the reason why I delayed writing my story, I got hooked and watched it over and over. Until now I can't get over it. haha! The soundtrack is also cool. Just like Youko and Sei, I also love Eri and Ichiko (The names of the main character in the movie). But I'm warning you now, there's a mild love scene at the last part of the film.


	6. Chapter 6

This one's short. I want to make it long but I'm a _little _sluggish lately, so...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Youko**

"I found her!" Eriko called out to me.

It has been more than thirty minutes after Sei left us. I was very worried so we decided to look for her. Eriko found Sei at the bar. Her head is slumped and there are shot glasses toppled on the table. Naru, Eriko and I rushed to where she is.

"Sei! Sei!" I called as I shake her shoulders, but she didn't answer. My heart is beating rapidly and I don't know what to do.

"Calm down, Youko. She just passed out. If you keep shaking her, she might just throw out what she had. She'll be okay, so don't worry." Eriko reassured.

"Why did you give her too much to drink?" Naru queried the bartender who has his head bowed down.

"I…I-I'm sorry Sir, she requested me to give her more glasses of tequila but I said that she had too much, then she threatened that she'll call you, Sir Naruki, if I didn't give her what she ordered." He fretfully replied.

"Are you new here?"

"N-no sir."

"Then you should at least know that we can't just give more than 12 glasses of tequila to a customer, right? That's one of our policies. If a customer asks for more than 12 and threatened to call the manager or someone in higher position then you shouldn't be worried that you'll get terminated." he lectured.

"I'll remember that and I'm sorry again sir."

"I'll let you off this time, but be sure that this won't happen again."

"Yes sir."

After Naru finished lecturing the wretched bartender, he faced us. "I'm very sorry for what happened girls."

"It's okay, and it's not your fault or the bartender. We should get going now. Sei needs to be put to bed."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you. I can drive Sei's car. I'll just sleep at her apartment for tonight since she needs someone to look after her."

"How about you, Eriko-san?"

Eriko shook her head, "Thank you but I asked my brother to pick me up. He's waiting outside."

"Alright, then let me help you carry Satou-san to the car."

"That would be a big help Naru, thanks."

Ignoring Sei's weight, he carried her in his arms as we followed him outside the club. If Sei would have been aware that a man is carrying her right now, she would have very much protested.

"Where's her key?" Eriko asked.

"I think it's in her pocket. Let me get it." I slipped my fingers in Sei's pocket to get her keys. I blushed at the thought of this. Unfortunately, Naru caught me. He laughed as he looked at me with amusement. Thankfully, Eriko seems clueless of what's happening.

"Hey! Don't laugh, you might drop her!" I scolded. "Got it." I carefully pulled the keys out of her pocket hoping not to wake her up. She stirred slightly. I opened the car door for Naru to place Sei inside the yellow beetle.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Where's your brother Eriko?"

"He's waiting for me inside his car." He pointed her finger at the black BMW not far from us. A familiar man with glasses got out of his car and walked towards us.

"Long time no see, Youko-chan. What happened to Sei-kun?" Eriko's brother inquired.

"Good evening Akio-onii-sama. Sei passed out while drinking plenty of tequila."

"Wow. That's rough. Will she be alright?"

"I hope so…We should go now. Bye Eriko, Naru and Akio-onii-sama."

"Bye!" they all replied.

Be careful on your way home." Naru shouted.

I sat on the driver's seat and started the engine. Good thing that my father let me take driving lessons before entering college and it didn't look like Sei's beetle is far different from my car.

The only problem is to figure out a way how to get Sei out of the car and in to her apartment. Now, I regret turning down Naru's offer. I'm standing outside her apartment building when I spotted the doorman standing and waiting to open the door for residents who go in and out of the apartment building. I approached him to ask for assistance.

We reached the 5th floor of the building where Sei lives and thanked the kind doorman for his help then he went back to the ground floor to get back to his duty. Using all my energy, I slung Sei's arm on my shoulder and carried her inside her apartment and into her bed. I looked at her peaceful sleeping face for a second, "You like making me worry, don't you?" I murmured then smiled. Before tucking her in, I took off her shoes and vest. "Good night, Sei." I kissed her forehead lightly. I'm thinking of changing my clothes when I felt someone stopped me. I turned around to see Sei grabbing the hem of my dress.

"You…ko…dunnleave...justay here b'side mee…" she mumbled, her eyes closed. It made me smile how she tells me that she needs me. I cupped her left cheek with my hand.

"I won't. Let me change my clothes first." I went to her wardrobe to get some clothes for me to wear.

"You…ko." I find it cute when she's calling me like that.

"Yes, yes, I'll be there in a minute."

When I opened her average sized wardrobe, all I can find are two button-down long sleeves, a turtleneck, some underwear and a pair of pants. I grinned as I peeked through her overloaded clothes bin. I got off my dress to put on the button-down shirt which is long enough to cover my underwear, and then proceeded to the bed where Sei is. Her sleeping face is adorable. She stirred slightly as I brushed a strand of hair off her charming face. I felt elated knowing that Sei is sleeping next to me, but then I thought about the sad look she gave me when we were chatting at the restaurant. Thinking over the situation, I choose to give up because if I kept lingering on her, she can't be free to love someone.

"Youko…" she purred.

"I'm right here. Good night, Sei." I replied before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

10:56pm

=_=" whew~


	7. Chapter 7

To make up for the previous short chapter, I made this a long one :))

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hai, dozo...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Sei**

My head's throbbing in pain when I woke up. The sunlight peeking through the windows didn't help at all. Then my stomach began to rumble so I ran towards the bathroom, feeling nauseated. How much tequila did I had last night? The taste still lingers on my mouth. It is bitter, just like how I felt when Youko told us the past about her and Yukawa-san. I felt betrayed, more like isolated. Maybe Eriko feels the same, or maybe not.

More importantly, who brought me back to my apartment? I walked out of the bathroom to look for the person who is kind enough to bring me all the way here, if he or she is still here. I was about to get out of my bedroom when I caught a glimpse of a girl sleeping on my bed, and she is turned to the side opposite me. I couldn't recognize who she is. Uncovered with the blanket I threw on the floor a while ago, I see that she's only clad in an oversized button-down shirt and a sexy black lace boyshorts. Her legs are long and milky white.

"Gah!" _Wait a minute! Why is there a half-naked woman on my bed? What the hell did I do last night? _

_Oh Shit! _I cursed to myself as I fall down on my knees with mouth agape and eyes open wide. She stirred from her position, gets up and turned to face me.

_Youko?_

"Mmm…You're awake. Good morning." She said, still groggy from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand and stretched the other upwards. I'm still gaping at her like an idiot as she walks towards me.

"You drank too much alcohol last night." She stooped her body in a manner that our faces are only inches apart. I gulped hard and looked down to avoid those compassionate gray eyes, but to fall my gaze on her flawless legs, my face flushed.

"I bet you have a bad hangover." She said, and then she touched my cheek, "Don't drink too much when you can't handle it okay?" she straightened up and walks outside my bedroom and towards the kitchen. "Let me prepare breakfast. What do you want, pancake? Tea?"

"Um…Yo-Youko…" my voice is shaking while I call her.

"Yes?" she turned around gracefully.

"Um…Th-that…" I pointed to her legs as she looks down to see what I'm pointing at.

"Oh. I borrowed your shirt. You don't mind, do you?" I shook my head as a reply, "I can't find any shorts in your wardrobe. Good thing your shirt is long enough. By the way, you should rest. Just sit here until I finished preparing." She grabbed my hand and sat me on the sofa. "Don't worry about me." Then she proceeded to what she is doing in the kitchen.

Well, I'm very happy right now, overjoyed actually. This must be my lucky day, seeing Youko wearing nothing but my shirt and her underwear, she looks like a Victoria's Secret model. What? Is she trying to seduce me or something? If that's the case, then she has succeeded.

The smell of freshly cooked pancake and fried bacon made my stomach growl. Good thing I filled my pantry yesterday. Minutes later, she walked out of the kitchen with plates on her hands.

"Let me settle these on the table." I snatched the plates from her hands.

"Thanks. I'll just get the tea."

She set down the coffee mugs on the table and sat in front of me.

"Mmm. This looks good. I'm very lucky that I could eat your cooking." I hummed as I smelled the aroma of freshly made English tea.

"What are you getting excited about? It's just a simple breakfast." She chuckled.

"It's still your cooking." I shrugged. "By the way, thank you for the breakfast you prepared and thank you for taking me home. Itadakimasu!" I started with the perfectly cooked blueberry pancake. I can say that this is the best breakfast I ever had, not just because of the food, but because Youko cooked it and is sharing it with me.

"How is it?"

"It's scrumptious. Guess what. I'll offer you a deal. You can cook for me everyday. In exchange, I'll let you stay here in my apartment for free." I grinned. It was intended as a joke but it was an indirect invitation.

"That's not a good idea. You'll just end up hating me subsequently." She chuckled.

"Why would I hate you? There's no way I would hate you." I retorted. She scoffed and shrugged, and carried on eating her meal. The way she brings her food to her mouth and chews it is very, very sexy. It's almost a sin to watch her. My reverie was cut when she mouthed something I didn't hear.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if I could borrow some clothes. I need to wear clean clothes before I leave."

"Oh, yeah sure. Let me finish eating first then I'll get it for you. You can use the shower if you want."

"Thanks. I'll give it back to you once I got it washed."

"Sure. Um, Youko? If you don't mind me asking, you mentioned that you broke up with Yukawa-san because you like someone. I felt betrayed that you didn't told me you dated someone, you know." I pouted playfully as I recalled the incident last night, even though I'm bitter about it.

"Sorry about that. What do you wanna ask?" She suddenly got anxious.

"Um… Who is it? Do I know her?"

"I already told you. She's someone you don't know. But it's an unrequited love, really."

"Do you still like her until now?"

She smiled sadly, looking down on her plate. "Yes, but I have a strong feeling that she doesn't want me by her side."

I looked at her forlornly. Whoever this girl is, she is a big freakin' idiot for not liking Youko back. I made up my mind to tell her how I feel. "Youko, I-"

_Riiiing! _

_Oh great!_ My confession was cut by her goddamn phone ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to get that." She walks out in front of me and went inside the bedroom. I sighed heavily in frustration. This is my chance to tell her that I love her but was cut off by that stupid phone of hers. I wrinkled my nose then continued eating.

"Sei," she called while getting out of my bedroom, "I need to leave early. My father called and he needs me in his office. Can I use your shower?"

"Yep. You can get in while I get you a towel and clean clothes."

"Thanks."

I opened my wardrobe to get what she needs. I felt embarrassed to what I saw, my wardrobe's almost empty. Thanks to my laziness, I can't get Youko something nice to wear. I settled for the last clean pair of jeans I have, a blue turtleneck and underwear. I blushed deeply at the thought of Youko wearing my undies.

"Ahh!" the shriek is from the bathroom. I was startled, so I rushed to see what's going on.

"What happened? Are you alright in there?" I asked worriedly as I entered the bathroom.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that the water's cold." She replied.

"Turn the knob counterclockwise. You must've turned it the other way." I laughed.

"I've got it now, thanks."

Then I became aware that the only thing separating us is the thin shower curtain. My cheeks heated as I saw her silhouette inside the shower. First, I saw her half naked, and now what?

"I'll just put the towel and clothes here on the counter. I also got you a new toothbrush."

"Thanks, Sei."

"No biggie."

**Youko**

After I finished putting on the clothes Sei lent me, I got out of the bathroom and saw Sei holding a paper bag and the overloaded clothes bin I once saw last night.

"I'll drive you to your father's office. And I need to get these washed. I put your clothes inside the paper bag."

"Thank you." I put Sei's shirt that I wore inside the paper bag.

"Enough with the thank you. Come on." I followed her to the parking lot where her car is.

"Wait here." She went at the back of the car and opened the compartment to put her things in. Then went back and opened the car door for me. "My, aren't you courteous today. I wonder what I accidentally put in your breakfast for you to act like his." I teased.

"I don't know to you. But as for me, I just feel like servicing you from now on." She blurted out, grinning.

"From now on, huh?" I wondered. "Don't worry. You don't have to do that anymore. I promise I'll stay out of your way so that you can find someone to do these things with. You don't have to force yourself in doing nice things for me just to repay my kindness. We'll just end up hurting each other if you do that." I smiled at her to hide my grief, and she looked at me with a puzzled yet stunned look. "Hey, don't take your eyes off the road."

"Youko, don't say those things." She shook her head.

I can't contain myself anymore. "Just keep your eyes on the road, Sei." I warned her once more. I kept my voice stable and tried not to let out a single sob. My tears welled up and is about to fall. I turned to the window to my left to wipe my tears.

We were silent the whole time. Nonetheless it was an awkward moment, not wanting to say anything to each other. Neither did she ask what the words I said to her means, although I can feel that she wants to talk about it. Its better this way that she won't know how I truly feel about her. I'll just lock those emotions in my heart and let it devour me inside.

She stopped the car in front of my father's office building. I exhaled deeply to find the courage to at least thank her for the ride, "Thanks again, Sei." She nodded slowly, still confounded. I opened the car door, got off and paced inside the entrance of the building, not wanting to see her off.

Inside the elevator, I stood alone at the back of the lift woman who is operating the elevator. I released the suppressed feelings that I hid awhile ago. I bend down my head and let my tears fall on the floor, being careful not to get the lift woman's attention. The elevator dinged as it reaches the 27th floor. I wiped my tears with my handkerchief and composed myself before hastily getting out of the elevator.

I put on my happy face as I knocked on the glass door of my father's office before entering. "I have arrived, Otou-sama."

"Oh. Youko, sit down." She gestured to a couch in front of his desk.

"What do you wish to talk about, Otou-sama?"

"Aren't you going to ask first how Okaa-sama and I are doing? How inconsiderate, Youko." he complained.

"Sorry. How are you and Okaa-sama?"

"We're fine, thank you. And how's my darling daughter?"

"I'm good, Otou-sama. So, why did you call me here?"

"Why are you in a hurry? I haven't seen you in months."

"Aren't you busy with your work?"

"I kept that aside to have a talk with my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only child. Don't tell me you're keeping another daughter from us."

He laughed, "Of course not. You're my only child and your Okaa-sama is my only wife."

My father is a 40-year-old fine man, yet he doesn't have a mistress and remained faithful to my mother. He was only 20, and Okaa-sama was 18, when they got married. It was an arranged marriage. As I recall their story, there was no love at first, but they learned to love each other when they found out that Okaa-sama is bearing a child. But even if they are successful on their careers, they still spare some time for me once in a while.

"Your birthday is near, Youko. You're turning 20."

"Yes, Otou-sama."

"You know that I married your mother at that age, right?" His face became serious.

I shot him an odd look. "What are you implying, Otou-sama?" My tone of voice increased.

He didn't respond.

"Otou-sama!" I stood up from my sit.

He laughed abruptly. "I'm just saying. You don't need to worry. I'm not planning to ask you to attend an arrange marriage."

"Don't joke like that, Otou-sama. It's not funny."

"Sorry. Anyway, Okaa-sama already invited your high school friends to go on a trip to Osaka on your birthday. Since we have a very important client meeting abroad that day, we can't celebrate it with you."

"But you haven't missed my birthday, not even once."

"Sorry, Youko."

"I understand." I sighed.

"You can stay at our summer house. Feel free to invite other friends. Since its spring break, you wouldn't have to worry about school. Just try to relax and enjoy." He leaned forward to stroke my hair.

"Thank you, Otou-sama."

The door opened as my mother walked in while talking on the phone. She hung up as she saw me, "Youko!"

"Okaa-sama!" I stood up from my seat and embraced her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Otou-sama said you won't be here on my birthday. He even tricked me to an arrange marriage." I informed her and she chuckled.

"Sorry honey."

"That's okay. Thank you for inviting my friends for me."

"Anything for my Youko. Anyhow, the maids informed me that you didn't come home last night. Don't tell me that you're in your apartment because I phoned you and there was no answer. Where were you?"

"Why didn't you call me on my mobile number? I was at Sei's."

"I got busy that I forgot to call your mobile phone. Sei-chan? What were you doing in her apartment?"

"She got drunk last night, so I accompanied her."

"You went out drinking? That's unusual, considering that you have low alcohol tolerance." Otou-sama pointed out and Okaa-sama nodded.

"No, I didn't drink any liquor. Naru just invited us to his club."

"I see. How's Naruki-kun?"

"He's still the same as always."

"Why did you break up with him anyway? He's a good guy." Okaa-sama questioned.

"Okaa-sama, let's not talk about the past, please." I looked at her and she only smiled.

"Daisuke-shachou, I would like to remind you and Nadeshiko-sama that you have an important meeting with the president of Nishizawa Law Firm in ten minutes." The secretary spoke through the speakerphone.

"Yes, thank you for reminding." Otou-sama looked at me apologetically.

"I'll be going then, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama." I bowed to them.

"We'll call you on your birthday, honey." Okaa-sama gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek. Otou-sama did the same.

"Bye. Take care of yourself okay, Youko."

"You too."

* * *

Advance Happy New Year everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. Classes just started this week and most of my professors are tough. Geez, one of them actually failed a whole class last term because the students passed their final project later than the expected deadline ( =_=;) Sooo, guess I'll upload a chapter once every week from now on.

Anyhow, Here's Chapter 8. And thanks for all your reviews especially those who added my story in their alert and faves. Happy reading! ^^,

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sei**

It took me a good 15-minute staring into space before I was able to grasp Youko's words. This thing I'm afraid of is happening. My chest ached, it's almost suffocating. There's a feeling of displeasure at the pit of my stomach which makes me sick.

As it was what she ordered me to do, I kept my attention to the road. I can't look at her face to see if she really meant what she said.

_No, this isn't happening. _I convinced myself, thinking what just happened, that it was all just an unpleasant dream, a nightmare. But this pain in my chest kept stabbing me, keeping me awake and reminding me that this is all real. Why is this god-awful thing happening when I was just about to confess to her? My phone rang and my thoughts were interrupted.

I put myself together and answered the caller, "Hello?"

"Sei-chan, this is Youko's mother." _Oh great. _Perfect timing,just as I was thinking about her daughter. How could life be so cruel?

"Good afternoon, Nadeshiko-Oba-sama."

"Good afternoon too. I called regarding Youko's birthday. We decided that she'll be celebrating it in our villa in Osaka. Are you free on March 23 to 25? Her father and I can't make it, so I'm inviting you guys to come."

"Thank you for inviting me, Oba-sama. I'll be there."

"Thank you. One more thing, don't worry about the expenses, we've got it all covered. And don't forget to bring a swimsuit. I'm quite in a hurry so, goodbye then."

"Thanks again, Oba-sama. Goodbye. "

That's right, her birthday's on March 24th. I don't know what to do by then, so I started my engine and drive my way to someone who can help me with my problem, the only one who knows about my hidden feelings for Youko. I flipped open my phone to make a call.

"Hello, Eriko. I'm on my way to your house right now. I need someone to talk to. Will it be alright?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Thank you."

Ever since I was a kid, I've been through many sufferings, mostly about being abandoned. People come and go, that's how life works for me. Funny how I should be immune to pain by now. But the pain harshly keeps going, which only indicates that I'm also human, a human who wants to break free from these towering walls of melancholy.

I rang the doorbell many times like a mad woman. I can't hold it anymore, I'm about to breakdown. My feet are as supple as jelly, I can't feel them. My breathing is unstable and my heart feels like it's going to burst, I can't breathe. I'm so wrecked right now and the person who can only mend me is not by my side.

"Sei, what happened to you? You look worse than a lost puppy" Eriko cried as she rushed to help me stand up and bring me inside her house.

She carefully sat me down on the couch. "Wait here, I'll get you water." Were the last words she said before going to the kitchen as I was left on the living room, crying my eyes out.

"Here, drink this." She handed me a glass of water and I drank it like I never tasted water before. I almost drowned when I sniffled. Eriko quickly took away the glass from me and stroked my back trying to ease me.

"She d-doesn't want…m-me any…more." I sobbed like a child who lost her favorite toy.

"Don't say that." She muttered while hugging me.

"You…ko…" I mentioned her name while crying.

"Do you want me to call her?" she asked, I shook my head while sniveling. "Shh…you should calm down first. Let's talk when you feel much better, okay?" I nodded and she handed me a tissue.

"Is your…family at...home?" I asked. My speech is much better than a while ago.

"Don't worry. They went out this morning." She assured me with a warm smile. "Are you hungry?"

"…No." I replied.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes as I remembered the time when I had breakfast with Youko just this morning. It saddened me thinking about it. I'm such a big coward, running away like this. Why can't I go back to see her? But I'm still thankful that I have Eriko right now. I tried to clear my head for now and steady my breathing for a minute.

"I feel much better now. Thanks, Eriko."

She shook her head then placed her hand on mine. "It's okay. Do you want to talk about it now?"

I nodded. "I tried to be courteous with my actions and I was about to confess to her. But then, she stopped me from doing so." I decided to open up to her. "She just pushed me away and said that she'll keep away from me so that I can find someone to do those things with."

"Is that the only reason she gave you?"

"She said that if I continue being nice to her, we'll only hurt each other's feelings. Then after that we stopped talking."

"Why do you think she said that you'll both get hurt when you're being gentle to her? Did you do something to make her say that?"

"I don't think so. But she thinks that I'm only doing it to repay her kindness."

She kept silent for a moment, thinking. She sighed then said, "Now, it's clear." She nods while smiling which confuses me.

"No it's not! What's clear about it, Eriko?" I stormed.

"Sei," she held me on the shoulders "think deeper. Do you think you'll be happy if someone does nice things to you just to repay you with your kindness without being sincere?"

"No. But I really mean it, Eriko. I love her!" This conversation only makes me confused and angry.

"Why? Does she know that you have feelings for her? Before you realized that you love her, did you ever show your appreciation to everything she does to make you happy and unharmed? Or even a small thank you for that? Tell me how you treat her when you're still with Shiori-san. And after that, what? Yes, you've changed from a sulky emotional girl to a happy-go-lucky teenager who flirts with any girl she wants. You shower affection to everyone, but did it do well to Youko? Well guess what Sei, it didn't."

Eriko's words stab me in the chest like dagger. All her accusations were true, and I'm too insensitive to tell that I'm making her upset with my actions. Yes, I pushed her away yet she still stayed by my side and unconditionally cared for me even if I'm hurting her. Yes, I flirted with any other girls but forgot to show her some gratitude. My head's aching just by thinking about these. Youko's words kept repeating over and over on my mind like a broken record.

"_We'll just end up hurting each other if you do that."_

"…_it's an unrequited love, really."_

"…_I have a strong feeling that she doesn't want me by her side."_

"_I promise I'll stay out of your way so that you can find someone to do these things with." _

My eyes widen as I matched the words she uttered with what I'm thinking. How can I be so dumb noticing it just now? Without Eriko's help, I can't put up the pieces to the puzzle. _Stupid Sei!_

I need to go back. I need to talk to her this instant. I need to tell her how I truly feel. Impulsively, I ran towards the door.

"Sei! Where are you going?" Eriko shouted and followed me outside.

"Thanks for your help, Eriko!" I shouted back as I turned on the car's engine.

I'm not gonna lose someone dear to me again, not right now that I know she also feels the same way about me. It's not over yet, and it never will be.

* * *

**_Note: March 24th is NOT really Youko's birthday. I just made that up 'cause I don't know her birthday. Does anybody knows? Anyone?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Here's chapter 9 and sorry for the late update. I made this a long one. I hope you'll enjoy reading it! ^_^**

**Thanks for the review by the way!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Youko**

I stood at the doorway of the waiting area, surprised by the sudden visit of a certain person standing before me.

"Sachiko, you don't usually come to visit. What brought you here?"

"Good afternoon and sorry for the sudden visit, Onee-sama." She apologized and bowed to me. "I came here to ask you to please accompany me to buy a swimsuit for our trip in Osaka. If only you don't mind."

"I don't really mind, but why didn't you ask Yumi-chan to go with you?" I asked. I got intrigued because it's the first time she asked me to go shopping with her. As far as I know, she normally goes out with her petit seour or asks her father's assistant to shop for her things.

"Well, she can't make it."

"Okay. Let me just get my car keys. Tell your driver that I'll take you home after we're done shopping." I agreed even though I'm still skeptic of her reason.

"I will. Thank you, Onee-sama."

I nodded, and then proceeded to get my car keys.

* * *

"Come on, get in."

She opened the car door then sat on the passenger seat. Her face is stern and unyielding. It seems that something's bothering her. Even though I've gone to college, we still treat each other as seours. And as her grand seour, it is my duty to talk to her about her problems and help her with it.

"Say Sachiko, you didn't just invited me to go shopping, did you?"

"You haven't changed at all, Onee-sama. You still know me well."

"And you're still my prim and classy little sister." I chuckled "But I've noticed, ever since I've graduated, you've changed so much, and I'm pleased that you did. I'll have to thank Yumi-chan when I see her."

"But you've also changed me as much as Yumi did."

"But all I did is to make you quit your afterschool lessons. Likewise, you're still stubborn." I grinned.

"Sorry for causing you so much trouble, Onee-sama." She giggled. "But I also thank you for your advices, it helped me a lot."

"That's what I'm here for. So, let's have a tea first, okay? I know a café that serves good tea and cakes."

"Sure Onee-sama."

"After that, you still want to go shopping?"

"Yes please. After all, this is the first time we'll go out together."

"Let's call it a date then." I glanced at her and smiled. In return, she nodded and blushed lightly.

I parked the car in front of a small café surrounded with few boutiques and pastry shops. The café is made of red bricks but more contemporary than the neighboring establishments. A tall sakura tree with weeping branches sat in front of it, nearly blocking the view. A huge pile of pastries and cakes are displayed in the window. This cozy place houses eight small tables.

Momentarily, we were sitting in front of two cups of tea and two slices of fancy cakes. Scent of fresh organic tea lingered the whole cafe.

"How's your almond tea and cheesecake?"

"This is surprisingly good, Onee-sama. Do you come here often?"

"Yes. Every so often when I need to study for a test or when I need to relax. I really love it here, very comforting and quiet, and it's near my university." I replied then took a sip on my warm earl grey tea. "What do you want to talk about, Sachiko? You look upset. Are your parents well?"

"Yes they're fine. Thanks for asking, Onee-sama" She responded with her head bent down.

"Then what is it that's been troubling you?"

"It's Yumi."

"Did you two have a misunderstanding again?" I asked and looked at her with concern.

"I wouldn't call it a misunderstanding. She has her own petit seour now."

"Oh, Touko-chan accepted her rosary?"

She nodded as a reply.

"Then why do you look unhappy? Aren't you glad that Yumi-chan has a little sister now?"

"Please don't get me wrong, Onee-sama. I'm really grateful that Touko accepted her rosary, but…"

"What is it, Sachiko?"

"I just graduated and…" she paused for a while. "I don't know, I…I suddenly feel depressed."

"That's just normal. I felt that once before."

She shook her head then uttered, "But it's different, Onee-sama. I'm not sad because I graduated and left Yamayurikai. I'm sad because I don't get to spend more time with Yumi like before. The more I think about it, the more I want to be with Yumi. I think…no, I mean it, I love her but I'm really confused right now, Onee-sama."

"Sachiko," I gently placed my hand on hers then smiled, "you have to be honest with what you truly feel about Yumi. I'm sure she feels the same way too."

"Really?"

"Of course she does. It's written all over her face when she looks at you." We laughed. "Don't waste your time hiding it because that won't do well for both of you. Oh! Look at me talking about other people's affection. I can't even sort things out myself."

"Do you have a problem, Onee-sama?" she looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Not really. Let's just say I stopped causing problems to a certain person."

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?"

"Sachiko, I apologize for not telling you about myself. I've been unfair to everyone because I'm always interfering with people's affairs but I don't let anyone pry with my issues and problems."

"I would like to know more about you if you would allow me." She smiled. Her eyes are gentler as ever. I'm delighted that she wants to know me better. We've been seours for three years but I don't open up to her often.

"Okay, here it goes." I took a deep breath before I told her about my personal life, about Naru and about Sei.

"You mean you were in love with Sei-sama? And you had a boyfriend?" Her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Yes." I simply answered.

"But, Onee-sama, you shouldn't have given up loving Sei-sama."

"I didn't, I just set her free." I smiled.

"But why did you set her free when you love her?"

"Sachiko," I placed my hand on hers, "sometimes a person has to learn to let go if she knows that she is already hurting the person she loves. Even if it hurts so much, I have to let her go because it's much more painful when I see her suffering."

"Onee-sama…" she muttered. I can see it in her eyes that she sympathize me.

I shook my head and said, "Don't, Sachiko. It will only make me pity myself. Don't worry, I'll be alright." I gave her an assuring yet sad smile. It surprised me that she suddenly gave me a tight hug. I feel much better, now that I released my grief. "Thank you, Sachiko" I whispered, she let go.

"No. I should be the one thanking you."

"As I said, that's what I'm here for. But really, thank you for listening. So, shall we go now?"

"Yes Onee-sama."

"I'll pay the bill and you head back to the car first." I said as I handed her my car keys.

"Oh, here's my share." She handed me over her money but I refused to take it.

"I already told you that this is date. I should be the one paying up." I beamed at her.

"Thank you. I'll just wait for you inside the car."

After I got out of the café, I went to the parking space, opened the car door and found Sachiko sitting on the passenger seat. "Thank you for waiting. Where do you want to go?"

"I'm not familiar with shopping districts so, I'll leave that to you, Onee-sama."

"Okay, I'll take you to my favorite boutique in Shibuya. I'm sure you'll find nice clothes there."

Just then, I drove the car to our next destination. I'll just enjoy this day with Sachiko and try to forget my problems, since shopping is my only refuge when I'm depressed.

* * *

**Sei**

No answer. I hang up my phone for the umpteenth time now. I've been standing in front of their house for five infernal hours and more than 25 unanswered calls. One of the servants said that she went out with someone. I'm extremely aggravated. Did I really go that far for her to disregard me like this?

Night falls and it began to drizzle. Not long after, the rain starts to pour heavily. I flinched at the contact of rain on my skin. I crouched and hugged myself. It's so damn cold, but I'll surely endure it. I'll wait for her a little longer, much, much longer if I needed to. I closed my eyes and rubbed my hands together. A light peeked through my eyelids and I heard a loud honk from a car. My eyes shot open as I reflexively stood up. A certain person stood beside the open car door, the person who I yearned to set my eyes on. Anger died out as I smiled at her sweetly, as if I had seen an angel descended from heaven.

"Sei, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." My voice weakened as I approached her.

"You could have waited for me inside the house or at least in your car. Let's go inside before we catch cold." She turned her back at me, about to get in her car. I impulsively ran to embrace her. It's now or never.

"Wait."

"What are you-" she wriggled her body but I tightened my hug.

"Please Youko, hear me out first. Please." I whispered to her ear. She stopped squirming and that means she agrees to listen. "I don't want to lose you."

"Why?" she hissed as if cursing me for what I said.

The rain still pours heavily. This is just like those cliché scenes that I have watched in movies. Well, I hope this works like it did when the protagonist tries to get the affection of the leading lady.

"Because I'm scared of losing you of all people."

"Why are you saying this now, Sei?" I felt water drops on my arms. And I know it's not the rain because it's warm. Seeing her like this made my heart break to million pieces.

"Because I was too stupid back then to realize that what I'm longing for is the person who's always beside me. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder every time, and I'm sorry for not showing my appreciation for every little thing you do for me. I have no intentions of hurting you. Please give me another chance, a chance to show how much I really care."

"Sei, do you know the consequences of those words you said?"

"Yes."

"This is your last chance to change your mind. You…never fancied a meddler like me to be tied down to you. It would be better if I stay away from you." She sobbed. I spun her around, facing me.

"But I don't want to back out. If it's you, it'll be alright. Please Youko, don't give up on me. I'll keep begging even if it means that I need to get down on my knees." I pleaded as I knelt down with one knee. "Mizuno Youko, I need you, I want you, and most of all I am madly in love with you."

"Sei…" She had a surprised look on her face. She held up her hand as I ready myself to what she'll do. But what I expected never came as she cupped her hands on my cheeks then smiled. "I love you too."

I sighed in relief just by hearing those words come out from her mouth. "I know."

"But ho-" I cut her words with a peck.

"It doesn't matter."

I gave her another kiss. Her lips are wet yet warm and soft. She broke the kiss before I attempted to deepen it.

"We have to go inside before we really catch cold. We don't want to cancel my upcoming birthday getaway, do we?" she gave me a shy smile before getting inside our own cars.

* * *

This is the second time that I went to her house. The first time was when she got drunk. Her house is smaller than Sachiko's and has a modern contemporary style with a long driveway and a garden full of salmon pink roses. After parking the cars, we went inside as two maids greeted us.

"My goodness! Ojou-sama what happened?" the older maid cried. "Misaki, get them dry towels." She ordered the other maid as she vanished from our sight. Soon enough, she rushed to hand us the towels.

"Thank you." We both acknowledged her as we dried ourselves.

"We'll be in my room. Kanade-san, can you please get us something warm to eat. We'll be down in a few." Youko asked the maid nicely while grabbing me on the wrist.

"Of course Ojou-sama. Oh, Ojou-sama, Sachiko-sama called a while ago."

"Thank you. I'll call her right away." She remarked. "Come on, Sei." She said while dragging me.

"Eager are we, Ojou-sama?" I whispered and grinned while we made our way to her room upstairs.

"What are you thinking? I just wanted to change into a nice warm dress, don't you?" She smirked playfully.

We ascended on the spiral staircase which seems to be rather long, or is it just that I'm exhausted and wearing rain-soaked clothes. Even so, I'm like on cloud nine now that I've resolved my problems with Youko.

Finally, we reached the second floor. The hallway was wide and well-lit and in the end of it is another staircase. We walked along the hallway and stopped in front of a wooden door which is similar to the other doors. I believe that this is her bedroom. She opened the door, turned the lights and let me in. She went inside the walk-in closet while I just stood, exploring the room using my eyes.

Her room was spacious and it doesn't look like an ordinary girl's room which is decorated with girly stuff and girly painted walls, not that mine looks like one. The walls are painted vanilla yellow. Her queen-sized bed has white and tan pillowcase and light green comforter. On each side of the bed, there's a pair of bedside table where stylish lampshades are placed, on the right side, a picture frame stood. A cream-colored sofa and a flat screen TV can be seen near the window. On the ceiling, dim lights are uniformly aligned which give a romantic feel to the room. All things considered, the room reflects her personality which is calm, sophisticated and neat.

"You go shower first. Here's a dry towel and night clothes. The bathroom's there." She pointed her finger on a door next to her walk-in closet.

"How about you?"

"I'll take a shower after you're done. I should call Sachiko first." She replied while reaching for the wireless phone.

"Aw, I was thinking we should bath together." I pouted to show my frustration.

She raised an eyebrow while she gave me a sexy smirk. Then, she remarked, "You know that we aren't alone in this house right?"

"You're parents are not home." I reasoned.

She walked across my direction then turned me around, pushing me inside the bathroom, "Come on Sei. Don't be stubborn and take your shower."

"Fine, I will take a shower by myself. Geez…" I said to her acting upset. "I was hoping we could…" I grinned at her knowingly. I saw that she blushed lightly before avoiding my eyes. "Hey. No peeking, okay?" I teased and then closed the door.

* * *

**Youko**

I can't take the cold much longer. After I persuaded Sei to take a shower, I went to the other bathroom to take a warm shower.

Then, I went back to my room and I can see that Sei still hasn't come back from the bathroom so, I phoned Sachiko. Often, the maid picks up the phone, while rarely did Sachiko answer it first. Tonight is one of those _rare_ times.

"Onee-sama, I called a while ago but your maid said that you haven't arrived yet."

"Yes, I just arrived. I brought home a stray cat too."

"Stray cat? But you're not that fond of cats."

"Technically, yes. But this one is different." I laughed mentally.

"How so?"

"Well, this one is not furry and it's tamed." I gave away.

I felt that my body suddenly became heavy, long arms wrapped around my waist and I can feel warm breath on my neck, it tickles a little bit. Her ear pressed on the back of the phone.

"Is that Sachiko?" whispered a certain short haired blonde clinging behind me.

"By the way Onee-sama, thank you again for accompanying me. It was really fun. I'm looking forward to spending some time with you again."

"Oh, you want another date?"

"You went on a date with Sachiko? You're cheating on me already, baby?" purred Sei who, now, has her cheek pressed to mine. My cheeks and ears heated up by her sudden intimacy.

"Onee-sama, is that Sei-sama who talked just now?" she gasped. "And did she rub some of her personality on you? You suddenly became…"

Before I could answer, Sei snatched the phone on my hand as I watch her talk to Sachiko.

"Yes, it's me. And no, I'm not letting my Youko to take you on a date. I'm keeping her to myself. Go and have a date with your cute Yumi-chan." She argued like a kid. I blushed at her unexpected possessiveness towards me.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt your precious older sister. I can't do that to her, can I?" she talked then listened. "…Yes, mother."

I'm guessing that Sachiko's giving her a lecture again.

"Ehh? I can't promise you that, Sa-chan. But I'll try not to pounce on Yumi-chan again, 'cause you know…someone might get jealous." She winked at me while she grinned.

"…Wait I'll ask her…" she looked at me then inquired, "She's asking what time we should meet at Haneda Airport on the next day?" she passed the phone to me.

"I forgot to tell all of you. Thank goodness you asked. The departure's at 6:45 am, so we should meet at around 4:45 am to be sure. Can you please tell Yumi-chan. I'll tell the others."

"Sure Onee-sama. I gotta go now. And by the way, I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you Sachiko. Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as I set the phone down the bedside table, Sei walked to me and encircled her long slender arms on my waist. I raised an eyebrow at her as she gave me an impish grin. In return, I snaked my arms on her neck. She kissed my forehead lightly.

"Sei?"

"Hm?" she hummed and still continued to give me butterfly kisses.

"What would you do if I said I don't love you?" she stopped at what she is doing then looked at me worriedly. I chuckled then snuggled close to her chest. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I said 'if'."

"I thought for a second that you don't love me. Well, let's see…" She looked up while tapping her finger on her chin. "I'd probably drown myself to alcohol while I stay outside your gate every single day begging like a hobo until I convince you to take me back. Yes, I would definitely do that." She nodded as I chuckled to her antics.

"Sounds like a pain in the neck."

"Yeah. At least I don't have to do that now. And you just saved me from liver cirrhosis." She pulled me back to her arms.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." she replied before she brought her lips to mine. And I know through those words and sweet kiss that she meant it.

Out of the blue, a knock can be heard on the door. We pulled away from our tight hug then I went to open the door.

"Ojou-sama, dinner is served." The maid announced.

"Yes, thank you. We'll be down in a minute."

* * *

**If you are wondering if this is the last chapter, nope, it isn't. Youko's birthday coming up!**


End file.
